Surge Journal
Surge Journal DISBANDED Hello MicroVolters! With so much going on its hard to keep up with all the updates,NQ reports, events, etc. So MODPeppermint and I (MODCupcake) came up with a whole new magazine/journal to gather all information from all over the MicroWorld into one place! Of course we can't do it all alone so we'll need your help! What is the Surge Journal? The Surge Journal is a monthly magazine meant to keep all MicroVolters informed about the latest updates, events/tournaments, NQ Dev Reports, and other cool things going on in the MicroWorld. We want every single MicroPlayer to know the current game situation, what's going on and what they are missing! The entire team will be broken up into 9 segments. (More will come in the future) *NQ developer reports *Interviews with other players/MODs/or Staff *MicroComics (like those that appear on newspapers) *Event highlights *Tournament highlights *Update highlights (possible spoils if we're lucky!) *Fanart from community members *Advice Column *Important Articles (Can vary to anything MV related) '--------------------------------------------------------------------------------' Current Leaders and Captains *MODPeppermint (Project leader/Design Role Captain) *MODCupcake (Co-Project leader/Photographer Role Captain/Temporary Writer Role Captain) *MODPizza (Writer Role Captain) Current Members *Kubikuroh (Designer) *meibel98 (Photographer) *Xendox (Artist) *Mimesis (Writer) *JustHott (Writer) *Icyuu (Writer) Other Members *HotWing (Advice Column & Fanart Submissions) '-------------------------------------------------------------------------------' NO APPLICATIONS ARE BEING ACCEPTED AT THIS TIME. '--------------------------------------------------------------------------------' How to Apply There are 3 roles you can apply for, each role requires a sample of your work to determine if you're qualified to join. *'YOU MUST HAVE SKYPE*' Just send a Private message to ([MOD]Peppermint ) with the following form filled out entirely. Anything missing on the application will be ignored. DO NOT SEND YOUR APPLICATION MORE THAN ONCE! Desired Role: Skype: Why should the Journal team pick you: Sample of work for desired role: Originally Posted by ExampleIn-game Name: Pachirisu Desired Role: Photographer Skype: Pachi.mv Why should the Journal team pick you: Up to you on what you write here. Sample of work for desired role: If you're applying for writer you will give us an example of your writing, if you're applying for designer you will send us one work made by you and if you're applying for photographer you will give us a example of your screen shots, etc. '-------------------------------------------------------------------------------' Writers: Writers are in charge of writing the articles for the segments assigned. Writers must be fluent in the English language, and can maintain a neutral opinion on anything. If you are unsure about the sample to send, we will supply a theme. Please write a small text about the current state of game and tell us your opinion, what should be improved and what do you think about the future of MV. Requirements Fluent in English. Being able to work at a steady pace. Maintain neutral opinions. Creative writing. Needed members: 4 '-------------------------------------------------------------------------------' Designers Designers will be in charge in working with making the journal look neat and creative. Requirements Knowledge on how to use Photoshop and other art programs. Being able to work at a steady pace. Providing something new each assignment. Needed members: 1 '-------------------------------------------------------------------------------' Photographers Photographers are in charge of gathering in-game screenshots or character renders for designers, this is an important position in keeping the journal fresh with new photos. Requirements Can work with highest settings in-game. Ability to use prtsc key and enable anti-aliasing. (NO F12) He/She will mainly search and provide images to compliment the articles. Needed members: 1 '-------------------------------------------------------------------------------' Artists Artist are in charge of editing screenshots or making any artwork required for the Journal. Requirements Knowledge on how to use Photoshop and other art programs. Being able to work at a steady or fast pace. Artistic & Creative Needed members: 1 We'll be waiting for you! Note: This team is a volunteering position, there is no reward upon joining/working for the team other than a forum title which might be provided in the future. DO NOT ask for any sort of reward. Note From Pepper: Trust me, this is going to be a big project and I'm sure you're going to like it! Note From Cupcake: By applying (or joining) you agree to follow the Journal guidelines. Failure to abide by them will result in a kick from the team or rejection of application. '--------------------------------------------------------------------------------' NO APPLICATIONS ARE BEING ACCEPTED AT THIS TIME. '--------------------------------------------------------------------------------' Member Guidelines Please note: Of course every official team comes with rules and guidelines. Please be aware these may update at any time. By applying (or joining) you agree to follow the Journal guidelines. Failure to abide by them will result in a kick from the team or rejection of application. What to follow. *Please respectfully listen to the captain you're assigned to when given assignments and discussing improvements to the Journal. *Each assignment given is always handed out with a deadline. Please have them done before the deadline. If something comes up please let your captain know AHEAD of time. *Absolutely NO leaking any information from the Journal or the chat. Failure to follow this rule will result in an instant kick from the team. *Please refrain from trolling in our articles, we want to keep it mature and informative. *Have fun and respect eachother! '---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------' Submiting Fanart To submit fanart please leave a private message the user HotWing. Rules - No nudity or sexual themes. - Must be MicroVolts related. - No trolling - Must be saved in the highest quality you can provide. Form Make sure to entitle your message SJ Fanart before submitting or HotWing will miss your submission. IGN: In game Name Image: Your submission Link of Image: Link of submission '---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------' Journal editions 'Sample edition ' 'First edition - july ' Category:Community